Cyber Confessions
by Shadow's Mouse
Summary: This is another fiction about Kaoru and Kyouya.  A girl confesses her love for Kaoru and he becomes upset when she can't tell the difference between the two twins.  Kyouya explains everything to Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaoru:** I have a question. 

**sutoki:** Ya?

**Kaoru:** You clearly like me. Why?

**sutoki:** turns away blushing crap

**Kaoru:** Don't seem so surprised. You weren't that secretive.

**sutoki:** Im not good at being secretive.

**Kaoru:** I noticed...

**sutoki:** Sorry...

**Kaoru:** It's ok. Why should I be angry?

**sutoki:** shrugs I dont know...Im gonna go now. starts to walk off

**Kaoru:** Why?

**sutoki:** Because i feel like a complete idiot and im embarassed to be around you.

**Kaoru:** Well, don't. There isn't a reason, too.

**Kaoru:** You like me. I was just wondering why...Will you tell me why?

**sutoki:** because your really nice and fun to be around you always have a good reason for things your funny and cute and im leaving now. is bright red

**Kaoru:** but...Can you tell the difference between me and Hikaru?

**sutoki:** sighs not really and thats why ive been scared to tell you i mean what if i was to tell the wrong twin...

**Kaoru:** Well, this is Kaoru..

**sutoki:** I know im sorry i feel like ive upset you.

**Kaoru:** Well, kind of. You see...how can you tell me that you like me when you don't know the difference of me or my twin?

**sutoki:** Well, that's the thing. I can't...

**Kaoru:** Then how do you know which one of us your talking to now?

**sutoki:** I don't know.

**Kaoru:** I think I've made my point known.

**_sutoki has signed off._**

**_The-Shadow-Prince has signed on._**

**Kaoru:** I didn't mean for her to get upset.

**The-Shadow-Prince:** _Hello, Kaoru_.

**Kaoru:** Kyouya?

**The-Shadow-Prince:** _Yes?_

**Kaoru:** I don't get it.

**The-Shadow-Prince:** _Get what, Kaoru?_

**Kaoru:** Say it again...

**The-Shadow-Prince:** _Say what?_

**Kaoru:** My name...

**The-Shadow-Prince:** _What is wrong, Kaoru?_

**Kaoru:** They have no right to say they love me. You seem to be the only one who notices me. Just me not just my brother. Who clearly understands the difference between us and likes me for me...and not because I'm Hikaru's twin.

**The-Shadow-Prince:** _Kaoru... You are much different than your brother. Your smarter and a lot calmer than your brother. Your eyes are much more bright and much more alluring. Your beautifull in everyway. Your much more beautifull than your brother, Kaoru._

**Kaoru:** Kyouya?

**The-Shadow-Prince:**_ I love you._

**_The-Shadow-Prince has sighned off._**

**Kaoru:** I love you, too. Kyouya-sempai...

**_Kaoru has signed off._**

**_Hikaru has signed on._**

**Hikaru:** WTF?! Where'd everyone go?

**_Hikaru has signed off._**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions to a Shadow

It happened more than once. Where Kaoru stood next to Kyouya. He sighed waiting for Kyouya to notice him. He wanted to ask about the internet thing last night. He sighed and watched as Hikaru danced around with Haruhi. He was begining to feel lonely. He forgot that he had been tapping his foot, impatiently.

Kyouya continued to write in his notes of the day. Today the club did exceptionally well,the numbers going in the high thousands. He smirked. He loved big numbers. Why was beyound him,maybe it was an Ootori thing. As he continued his work there was a faint sound in the background,something he couldnt really describe unless he broke out of his trance completly, something he didnt want to do. But...that damned tapping. He pulled himself from his tallying to look over at the distarction. He stared at the younger hitachiin,blinking. How long had he been standing there? His eyes trialed down the other's lithe form until he found the source of his...annoyance. He eyed the tapping shoe in hate. After a moment, he took a breath and spoke. "..kaoru...could you please stop that...tapping..its quite distacting..." his words were soft as always,barley audible.

Kaoru tapped his foot in thought as he drifted off into fantasies about him and Kyouya. "Kaoru..could you please stop that...tapping...its quite distracting..." Kyouya's voice snapped him out of his day dream and he gasped jumping just a little. "I...uh...err...Yes...I mean...no...I mean what?"

Kyouya looked at him blankly. "...I asked you to stop with the foot-tapping, kaoru..please..." the elder repeated and even made the move to lightly step on the other's foot to stop it that much sooner.

Kaoru's cheeks burned brightly as Kyouya's foot step on his to stop his motion. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-sempai. I...I..wanted to talk to you and I guess I got a little impatient." he whispered and looked down at his and Kyouya's foot.

Kyouya paused in the motion to follow the other's line of sight,wondering what was so damn interesting. "...talk to me...? about what? Kaoru? I'm sorry...if you wanted to talk you should have just asked. " Kyouya wasnt usually this polite, but he was caught off guard, then agian..he didnt mind being polite with the younger twin..it was the older, more obnoxious one he had trouble bitting his tongue with.

Kaoru's ears began to burn as the blush spread up his neck. He looked down at their feet. 'I can do this. I can say it. It's so easy...I. Love. You. Kyouya.' he recited in his head. 'I. Love. You. Kyouya.' he looked up into the upperclassmans face and he broke down. "I...I...I wanted to ask you about tomorrows host plans.."

Kyouya blinked, noting the other's sudden flush. Was the other scared of the chat they had yesterday on the computer? Maybe thats why he was asking. "...are you planning on taking a day off,kaoru..? You look a little under the weather.." he commented and glanced back down at their feet where he slowly pulled his back, he was becomming self-consious.

Kaoru shook his head. "N...No. It's not that, Kyouya. I...I..I think that..." 'That I am madly and deeply in love with you...Can't you tell..?' he thought to himself. "Kyouya...what do you think about homosexuality?"

Kyouya was starting to go back to tallying until he heard the one word that brought him crashing back to reality. He coughed and looked at the younger twin, rasing an eyebrow. "homosexuality?" he repeated wondering if he heard him right. "...its...tolorable..." he stated, slowly "..why..do you ask?" inside he was tense,wondering if Tamaki had said anything about their encounters.

Kaoru sighed. "Tolerable..." Atleast, it wasn't what he dreaded. "Kyouya...I am not as straight forward or as loud mouthed as my twin. What I am trying to say is..." He blushed and looked away. "I have strong feelings for you..."

Everything stopped, time pausing for that one moment. His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at kaoru. Was he...did he just...? He swallowed. "are...you...serious..?" he asked softly,not knowing how to deal with something like this. Not even Tamaki was this 'forward'.

Kaoru's shoulders trembled gently. "I...I...I know that your not gay or anything. I know that I'm just one of the hitachiin twins and without one twin the other doesn't matter but the point is...Kyouya-sempai...I...I..I l..love..you.." he stuttered out.

Kyouya didnt know what to do. He felt..suddenly enclosed and caged. There was heat raising upon his neck. He was indeed blushing. He distantly hoped that the other wasnt noticing. He tried to breathe and looked at the floor and tried to say 'something'. "...i...kaoru.." he mentally slapped himself. what was he suppost to do? This was his chance! Hed lusted after the smaller twin for so long! And here he was! The boy was brave, he'd give him that much. "...thanks.." guah! He wanted to die!

A small squeek emitted from the younger twin. "Y..Your welcome, Kyouya-sempai..." he whispered and turned to leave.

Kyouya sighed, wondering what he should do. For fear of loosing the other completly he spoke agian."..for..how long kaoru..?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "W...Well, I've loved you for about six months, four days..." he sighed. "Not counting the minutes that pass by..." He whispered and shuffled his feet.

Kyouya mearly stared at the other, too shocked to respond. Never...had anyone..said something so bold to him. It scared him slightly. But not enough to let him leave. "...thats...bold of you...kaoru...and id...have to admitt..ive admired you for a bit...as well.." this was the moment, either the other would take it or leave it. He tensed,not knowing what to do.

Kaoru's shoulders shook. This was pretty scary. Saying this to Kyouya-sempai. "...Arigato, Kyouya-sempai..." Kaoru studdered out as he turned and began to walk out of the room. Why did they have to be farthest from the door. Hikaru ran up and tugged on Kaoru's arm.

"What are you doing, Kao?" Kaoru looked up at his brother with a blinking face.

"I...i don't feel good. I need to go and wash my hands. I'll be back." he said and left the room. Hikaru glared at Kyouya.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

Kyouya paused and looked up at the one that was not Kaoru. His eyes narrowed. For some odd reason, the two did not get along. "...dont you know how to knock? And I didnt do anything to Kaoru..." he would not tell the other of their encounter, it wasn't the older hitachiin's business..if he wanted to know he would have to take it up with the other. Kyouya wrinkeled his nose in disgust and busied himself with his notes.

Hikaru walked over and grabbed Kyouya's arm. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Kaoru?" he growled. He pushed Kyouya. "I want to kno-"

"HIKARU!" Kaoru gasped and ran over to grab Hikaru's arm before it slammed into Kyouya's face. "What are you doing, Hikaru? What's come over you?" Kaoru said. Hikaru looked down at Kaoru.

"What did he do to you, Kaoru?" Kaoru blinked.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything..." He said and it was the truth.

Kyouya wanted to laugh. He really did. Was he really that skrewed up that he wanted the older hitachiin to punch his face in? Maybe it would have made him think better. He was saved, though, as the younger soon soothed his brother. Kyouya eyed the enemy with a steady look. "see...I had nothing to do with it..." he whispered, voice silky smooth. "And I would appreaciate it if you didn't upset what is mine..." he smiled like he always did when he was being treatening, referring to Kaoru as what was his.

Kaoru was trying to soothe his older brother. "Shhh...Hikaru...shh..." He said but as soon as "and I would appreciate it if you didn't upset what is mine..." ushered out of Kyouya's mouth. Hikaru's rage built up and he pushed Kaoru into the wall as he grabbed Kyouya by his jacket.

"Yours. Kaoru...I don't think so." Hikaru growled and shook Kyouya roughly, knocking his glasses off.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed. Hikaru stopped and looked back at Kaoru. Kaoru had his face buried his hands and he was sobbing. Hikaru's face fell and he let go of Kyouya.

"I..I'm..." Hikaru walked out of the room and slammed the door. Kaoru walked over and picked up Kyouya's glasses.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-sempai." he held out the glasses with his head down.

Kyouya let the other handle him roughly. Frankly,he had to admitt he enjoyed it. He could only smile at the other and stare blankly back,being true to his nickname,the shadow prince. He was almost saddened when he was let go. He snorted when the other exited and slammed the door and took a moment to fix himself up. He looke at the boy infront of him,so polite as he held his glasses up and had his head held down like it was his fault. but..thats how kaoru was..he was selfless..He always tryed to make amends for his brother. He sighed and reached out to grasp the glasses. "...you know...you have nothing to be sorry about...you didnt treaten to beat me up.." he stated monotone "..I'm the one who should be sorry...kao..." the hand apparently forgot the task of retrieving his glasses and intead took purchase under the other's chin, urging him to look at him. He frowned at the sight, it stirring something inside of him. Like it hurt him to see it. Something completly different then what he felt with Tamaki which was usually annoyance. "...no more..tears.." he whispered, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears away gently.

Kaoru's shoulders shook as he held the glasses out to the upperclassman. 'He hates me now. He's never going to want to be with me. It's all Hikaru's fault. I hate him. I hate Hikaru. I can't believe he did that. I...I could never hate him. I can't hate Hikaru but I'm in love with Kyou...' He was brought out of his thoughts by Kyouya's soft voice. He clutched Kyouya's glasses against his chest and closed his eyes with a sigh when the other's thumb rubbed against his cheek. "Thank you, Kyouya-sempai. For being so nice...to me. When I caused you so much trouble..."

Kyouya continued to wipe the tears away.He swallowed then and attempted something he had never done before. Slowly, he let the hand down from the other's cheek to grip a fragile shoulder where he proceeded in tugging the other to him. The boy was now in his arms, him seeming to fit perfectly. He rested his chin on the other's head, arms wrapping around and holding him tight. "It's alright. You'll just make it up to me..hmmm?" he teased, though it sounded completly serious. Kaoru shivered as he found himself in Kyouya's arms. He almost cried out in happiness as he felt the other's chin on his head.

Kyouya sighed,body going lax from the other's reaction. He accepted him. That was good. It struck him as odd, how someone, ANYONE would want him..for a partner. This was made apparent by Tamaki's rejection. Who knew the shadow prince was so insecure? He smiled dispite the situation. "I'll hold you to that, Kao..." His hand slowly began to stroke the other's back in a soothing motion, almost motherly.

Kaoru's heart beat faster in his chest. "Kyouya. It's so nice to be held by you." he murmered and tucked his nose underneath the other's chin. "I was so scared when I found out liked you. I..I didn't know if you could like me back." He smiled. "And you can hold me to anything you want as long as your arms are involved."

Kyouya shivered as the other nosed under his chin and he fought the urge to show any idication that he liked it. "...thats...good to know...kao..and I'll make sure to make a note of that. " He held the other a little closer, tilting his head a bit to kiss at the crown of the other's head, somthing in him making him do it.

Kaoru closed his eyes as Kyouya kissed the top of his head. He slid his hands up and wrapped his arms around the upperclassman's neck. "Kyouya. Your handsome."

Kyouya frowned,the comment catching him off guard. "...am not..." he defended instinctivly but couldn't help the blush. He looked away and grunted, trying to set his interests elsewhere.

Kaoru blinked and stepped back. "Not? What's wrong with being handsome, Kyouya? You are very handsome. With your dark hair, and your dark eyes. Your pale skin and your stern looks. Your very handsome, Kyouya-sempai."

Kyouya blushed a bit more. He brought a hand up, trying to conceal it "...I...don't think I am..." came the honest reply as he walked over to his desk and sat down, hoping to distract himself. He knew what he wanted to do with the other,but was the other ready for that? Was he even ready to take part in somethng so primal? He twitched, taking his pencil to the paper and writting numbers down. "...If anything...your the beautifull one, Kaoru.." he whispered as he started doing simple math.

Kaoru's lips turned into a smile as Kyouya tried to cover is obvious blush. He was truly a remarkable person, was Kyouya. He watched Kyouya sit down and try to distract himself. 'Beautifull...him?' he giggled. "Do you really think so, Kyouya?" Kaoru whispered breathlessly the other's ear.

Kyouya jumped, eyes shooting wide open, a surprised whimper escaping from his lips. "ahh..." He glared at the other, but it died. He looked off to the side, frowning. "...Yes, Kaoru. Your beautifull if you must know.." His eyes flickered to the other, suddenly, malicious. "...delicious..even.."

Kaoru sat on the edge of the desk and smiled as the other whimpered. "Delicious?" he tilted his head. "Would you like a taste, Kyouya?"

"No. No, I wouldn't, Kaoru." Kyouya said with a smirk.

Kaoru blinked. "What do you mean, Kyouya?"

"I don't want just a taste, Kaoru. I want everything..." Kyouya whispered and leaned closer to Kaoru. "I want to taste your lips, touch that soft milky skin, stare deeply into those amber orbs, run my fingers through your soft feathery red hair." he whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru's cheeks tinted with the heat rising in his face. "K...Kyouya?"

Kyouya grinned and reached out arms for Kaoru. He smiled as he watched Kaoru's arms reach out for his. Suddenly, the door slammed open and the both jumped back like startled rabbits. Tamaki stood in the door way, a worried face plastered on his features. 

"What is the meaning of Hikaru's distress?" Tamaki demanded. 

Kyouya put his glasses on and became his old self once more. "I believe Hikaru and I had a fight."

"Over what?" Tamaki demanded. Kaoru's cheeks burned bright as he turned and to Kyouya and bit his lip worriedly.

"Over what we should do for the next Host show." Kyouya lied. Tamaki blinked and shook his head.

"Ook..Mother...Come on, Kaoru. Hikaru needs you." Tamaki said, looking unconvinced. Kaoru began to walk over towards Tamaki. He looked over his shoulder at Kyouya. He could see in Kyouya's eyes that look.

"We will finish our conversationg, later. Hitachiin..." Kyouya stated as the door shut behind Kaoru. "Tamaki...you always ruin everything." 


End file.
